


Halloween at the Folly

by Thymesis



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Exchange Assignment, Gen, Halloween, Humor, POV First Person, Trick or Treat 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Molly decides to celebrate Halloween at the Folly. Peter is mildly sceptical but amused by her ambitions.





	Halloween at the Folly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts).



Halloween, like musical theatre in the West End and Mexican burritos in Islington Upper Street, is mostly an American import. Oh, that’s not to suggest that All Hallows’ Eve, the night before All Saints’ Day, originated in the so-called New World. But the kids in costumes—bespoke or, more likely, purchased for the occasion in a shop? Going door-to-door for treats? That’s one hundred per cent American.

My autumn fun as a boy growing up on Peckwater Estate was focused not on 31 October but rather on 5 November—fireworks on bonfire night, penny for the guy, _et cetera_. But I suppose at some point London’s progressively-minded parents collectively reached a consensus that teaching children to ask strangers for handouts was preferable to burning Catholics alive.

I only recently learnt the proper usage of the word “candy” in this context, as a matter of fact, and I’m still not entirely clear on the nuances. But I digress.

So, now that Molly had discovered the internet and one thousand and one recommended best practices for making the most your holiday celebrations on God only knows what manner of online discussion forums, Halloween had become serious business at the Folly. She laboured for a week on an ever-growing mountain of individually-wrapped chocolates (milk and vegan), and she carved a jack-o’-lantern for the front stoop. She also made Toby a hot dog costume.

I wasn’t convinced that dressing Toby up as his favourite food was in good, er, taste, and I thought the buns looked more like saddlebags than bread, if I was honest, but I kept my big mouth shut.

I also kept well clear of the chocolates. I didn’t need to be told that I would suffer a fate worse than death if I were caught filching from the mountain.

Keep in mind, Russell Square isn’t exactly your usual pram-pusher neighbourhood of London, so it wasn’t like we could reasonably expect lots of little kids. Overseas university students from SOAS, on the other hand? Yeah, that was more the anticipated crowd.

And sure enough. The jack-o’-lantern functioned as a literal candlelit invitation. Although I’d volunteered my services for trick or treat duty while the sun was still up, they weren’t required. The first doorbell ring to sound through the Folly came shortly after nightfall.

Molly was flustered and excited. She smoothed out her skirt nervously and checked the arrangement of the chocolates in the basket whilst Toby danced excitedly at her heels, caught up in the holiday spirit. When she finally opened the door, three Disney princesses were standing on our doorstep and holding out plastic pumpkin buckets.

“Trick or treat!” they chorused in unison.

I peered over Molly’s shoulder curiously. Belle, Jasmine, and Elsa, looked like. Their costumes were really impressive…notwithstanding that the Elsa was obviously a bloke.

As for what happened after that, well, I still can’t be completely certain, but I have reason to believe that Molly forgot herself for a moment, and—Heaven help us—

She. _Smiled_.

The three Disney princesses screamed bloody murder. The Elsa was the loudest and shrillest of them all. They fled—and before they’d taken any of the chocolates, too!

Alas, word must’ve got out, somehow, because there were no more trick-or-treaters at the Folly after that. Molly was absolutely crushed and retreated to a shadowy corner of the kitchen to sulk. Although Toby and I did make our best effort to console her, I’m not sure it worked, and I rather doubt she’ll be wanting to celebrate Halloween again next year.

On the plus side, the chocolates were delicious and lasted until Christmas.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on October 8, 2018.


End file.
